Upside Down
by starshipranger22
Summary: In one instant your whole world can be turned upside down. The Anderson family learned that the hard way. Blaine soon finds himself sharing his house with his two young cousins. continuation of a story by the same name that I made years ago on a different account, i can't access anymore (LTT-Seklaine). Rated T for character death and thoughts of self harm. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING
1. Prologue

Title: Upside Down

Chapter: Prologue

Summary: Tragedy strikes the Anderson Family. Blaine's two young cousins have to come and live with him and his parents.

Okay. So I posted this on my other account (LTT-Seklaine) but because I deleted that e-mail I'm not able to access that account anymore (I didn't have a backup email). So There's definitely no copying here! It's my own work! I just had to put it on my second account because my first one doesn't work. I hope you enjoy.

Perhaps eleven was too old to be playing on a playground. But Lily and her friends did not care. The weather was great. It was a beautiful Saturday in February. Just one of the many reasons Lily loved living in Arizona. There were no clouds in the sky, and the temperature was warm. It was a perfect day for them to be outside playing on the playground in the apartment complex where Lily lived with her father, mother, and sister. And it was a descent little playground, just right for ignoring their unfinished homework still at their respective houses.

The girls were singing their favorite songs as Lily and Meg were on the swings, Katie and Courtney were playing on the monkey bars, and Jacquelyn was trying her hardest to climb the slide, but with no prevail, since her shoes had no traction. Suddenly in the middle of one of the verses, Jacquelyn interrupted the group. "Uh, guys. A cop car just pulled in Lily's driveway."

"What?" Lily asked looking over towards her building. Sure enough two state troopers were getting out of their vehicle. All the girls started to run over to Lily's house to see what was going on. When they reached the driveway they slowed to a walk. The two troopers, one male, one female, turned around. "Can I help you?" Lily asked the troopers sounding very confused.

"We are looking for Christine and Lily Anderson," the male officer responded.

"I'm Lily Anderson," Lily told them, "Christine is my sister. She's not home right now."

"Can you tell us where she is?" the female officer asked in a rather soothing voice.

"At a friend's house just down the road."

"Can you call her and have her come home please?" asked the male officer.

"It's an emergency," the female said.

Lily was now even more confused but also really nervous. What could be going on? Why did they need the girls? What sort of emergency was it where they couldn't call the girls' parents, who were out of town, but had to be on their way home by now? She took out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number. When Christine picked up the phone Lily said "Hey Teen, there are some cops here. They, they uh, they want to talk to us."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. They want you to be here before they tell me."

"This doesn't make any sense Lil."

"I know. But can you just come home now? They said it's an emergency."

"Ok. I'll be right there. Love you. Bye."

"See ya," Lily said and hung up the phone. She turned to look at the two officers. "She's on her way."

Blaine had never seen his father cry before. Joshua Anderson was not a man that wore his emotions on his sleeve. Blaine knew that whatever news he had just received on the phone was not good. Not good at all. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Blaine's mom Katherine asked as she stared, shocked, at her now sobbing husband. This terrible phone call, whatever it may be, had interrupted their dinner, and Blaine had a strange feeling that this meal wasn't going to be finished.

"Dad, what's...what's wrong?" Blaine stammered, unsure of what to say to his father in this unfamiliar situation.

"It's Thomas." was Joshua's reply.

"Your brother Thomas?" asked Katherine, referring to Joshua's twin brother to whom Josh was very close.

"What's wrong with Uncle Tom?" Blaine questioned then immediately regretted it because his father seemed to be in so much pain already. Repeating to his family what happened would only make it worse, or so Blaine assumed.

"He and Nichole. They... they were... they were in a car accident. They've both been pronounced dead." Joshua told his wife and son in between sobs.

"Oh Josh. I... I'm... I'm so terribly sorry," Katherine tried to console him, but knew it would never work. She knew exactly how close Joshua and Thomas had been. She could not imagine the intense pain that he was in right now.

"What about the girls?" Blaine asked remembering his two little cousins who he hadn't seen years. _Gosh,_he thought to himself, _Christine and Lily must be in middle school by now! Holy crap, how time flies!_

"The girls are fine. They weren't even in the car," Joshua told them. "But we are going to need to go down there. Not just for the funeral, but for the girls. We're bringing them back here to Ohio. We're the only family they have and they are only eleven and twelve, so they need somewhere to live."

"Well they can bunk in the extra bedroom we have," Katherine said, trying to lighten up the room, but doing so futilely.

"Pack your bags guys," Joshua said to Blaine and Katherine. "We're taking the next flight to Arizona."

"Okay," Blaine whispered as he ran upstairs to pack. Suddenly the realization came to Blaine that his aunt and uncle were gone. Really gone. Dead. He hadn't seen them in a while, since they had moved to Arizona, but Blaine loved his dad's brother, sister-in-law, and their two little girls. And now Thomas and Nichole Anderson were gone and Blaine could never see them again. He couldn't imagine what Christine and Lily were going through at this very moment. Blaine's eyes started to tear up. He needed to talk to someone. He picked up his phone and dialed the number that came first to his mind.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Kurt. Baby, please, I just need someone to talk to right now."


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine had never been to Arizona. He'd always wanted to go, and now he was getting his chance. Unfortunately these were horrible circumstances for it to be happening. He was however, even under these circumstances, very glad to be seeing his two young cousins again. Blaine hadn't seen Christine or Lily since they were about five and six, and he only ten and a half.

They arrived in Phoenix on Wednesday afternoon. That evening Blaine's parents had to go take care of business, so Blaine was left by himself in the hotel room they had rented for the few days they were to be staying. He took a shower and put his pajamas on. It was seven o'clock now and his parents said they wouldn't be back for a while. He watched a movie, but was still really bored. Blaine decided to Skype with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," he said when his boyfriend answered.

"Hi Babe, how's Arizona?"

"Great, I guess. I only arrived here this afternoon. It's warm and sunny though, way different than February in Ohio," Blaine said. He may have been saying positive things, but Kurt could tell from Blaine's voice that he was clearly upset.

"How are you Babe? You seem upset," Kurt asked and then added "which is completely understandable."

"I'm okay. Well, you know, as much as is possible right now. I _am_ upset, obviously. Before they moved I was really, really close to Uncle Tom and Aunt Nichole. I mean, even after they moved and we didn't see them again we still kept in touch," he said. "Though not nearly often enough. But I'll be fine. I don't think this hit me as hard as it did my dad. He's really upset. He's cried more times in the past few days than I've ever seen him cry. He was super close to his brother, heck, they were twins! They did everything together growing up. Uncle Tom was basically a second one of my dad," Blaine explained.

"Oh they were twins? Were they identical?" Kurt asked, but then regretted it, realizing it was a pointless question.

Blaine chuckled at the question. "No. They are fraternal twins. They don't look very much alike at all. In fact," Blaine added, "If Christine and Lily look anything at all like they did when they were younger; you probably wouldn't think they were related to me at all."

"So you haven't seen the girls yet?" Kurt wondered.

"No. We will see them tomorrow. The calling hours are tomorrow and the funeral is Friday. They're staying at a family friend's house. As for me, I'm sitting in the hotel room. My parents are out. They have to go to Child Services or wherever to do some stuff since they're getting custody of the girls. They're also doing other things, but I'm not sure what."

Kurt listened intently to Blaine, captivated by the gorgeous hue of his hazel eyes, and Blaine's still wet, un-gelled, short, brown curls. He could tell that Blaine was clearly going through a hard time right now. Blaine had told Kurt about his aunt and uncle before, and Kurt could tell just how much Blaine loved them. "Babe, I'm so sorry about all of this," he said. "I really wish I was there with you right now. I know how hard something like this is."

"Thanks Kurt. I wish you were here too. Don't worry about me too much. Like I said, I'll be fine. It's my dad I'm more worried about. But hey, tell you what, I'll be home on Monday. We should hang out then. Maybe if the girls are feeling up to it they can come with us."

"That sounds great," Kurt responded.

Their conversation lasted for about an hour and a half. The entire time not only was Kurt admiring Blaine's eyes and hair, but Blaine was doing the same to Kurt. Blaine adored Kurt's straight light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. What Blaine really couldn't stop focusing on was the green in Kurt's eyes. Right around the pupil Kurt had a pretty green color and even a hint of a hazel color. It was always visible, but only in certain lighting (like right now) was it extremely visible. Blaine's heart melted every time he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Blaine got a text from his parents saying they would be back in about five minutes. "Hey Babe, I have to go. My parents are almost back."

"Ok Babe. I love you. Talk again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I love you too. Goodnight."

When Blaine's parents got back it was really late. Since the calling hours were the next day and they needed to be up early the next morning, everyone went to bed. It took Blaine a while to fall asleep, but when he did he dreamed of Christine and Lily. They were little girls again, the same five and six year olds he remembered them to be. And Kurt was in the dream too. He and Kurt were sitting outside watching the girls play in the yard. It was a very peaceful night sleep for Blaine.


End file.
